To Greet A Friend
by Yuki Tsukihana
Summary: Age finds out what a kiss is and...well...doesn't understand it at all. a rather short story about the cuteness that is Age.


Disclaimer: Heroic Age is copyrighted Studio Xebec.

Pairings: none, unless you see one that you like :P

* * *

-o-o-o-

Teil and Meil were showing Age around the Argonaut, as per usual, pointing out things that he had previously missed, or following him as he revisited places he liked. The paint room was always fun. Lots of colors, and the liquid had an odd texture. Not unpleasant, though. Paint, that was. Age liked paint. And he made that known…constantly. In fact, he had been given permission to paint the outside of the ship! He had seen it many times before and always thought it too – oh, what was that word – drab. Bleak. Lackluster. Plain. Age had learned many new words recently, but thought it odd that there were so many ways to say the same thing. Oh, well, the Iron Tribe was strange.

It was then out of the corner of his eye that he caught something that he hadn't seen before on the ship, which was odd, because he'd seen many things. It wasn't something his Fathers or Mother told him either. One of the male crewmembers seemed to be greeting a female crewmember, but he bent down and placed his lips to her cheek. He pointed at the couple while turning to face the twins. "Teil, Meil," he said to get their attention. They turned. "What's that?"

The twins looked to see where he was pointing…but only saw two crewmembers talking, then walking away arm-in-arm. "What's what?" they chorused, wondering if it was something behind the couple.

Age continued to point. "That." Though when he looked and realized they weren't doing 'it' anymore – the twins probably hadn't even seen what he was talking about – he proceeded to elaborate. "They did…They greeted…Did this," he decided, as he leant forward and kissed Teil on the cheek. Needless to say, the older twin promptly blushed and fainted. Good thing her dutiful sister was there to catch her. Not knowing what a kiss was, and obviously confused at the psychic's reaction, he asked again. "What's that?"

Meil, too, was blushing, yet feeling slightly jealous. Kissed by a Nodos! Oh, Teil would be the envy of every girl on board! "Uhm…That was a kiss!"

Age cocked his head to the side. "Kiss?"

A nod. "Yes, it's a sort of…greeting. We call it a kiss." She saw that look in his eyes and didn't like it. "Oh! You only kiss people you like. I mean really like." The gleam didn't fade and Meil felt her stomach drop as the boy nodded.

"Age understands! Age likes the Argonaut! Age hasn't properly greeted people he likes!" And with that, he leant forward and kissed Meil on the cheek as well. The younger twin then joined her sister in blissful unconsciousness, but not before wondering what she had set upon the ship

-o-o-o-

Mobead was at his console as usual, ignoring B-Mode's requests for him to rest. The Argonaut had almost finished its repairs at Planet Titarroth and he would get some sleep when it was all finished, damn it! He felt a kiss on his cheek and turned to face the culprit, wondering if it was one of his daughters wanting a favor. When he saw the Nodos standing over him, smiling like the naïve monkey that he was, he nearly fell out of his seat. He barely registered that the rest of the crew present was staring at the two, some whispering. He coughed. "What are you doing, Age?"

"Age likes Captain!" he announced. That did nothing to stop the whispers. "Age needs to properly greet all the crew that Age really likes!"

Ooooh, boy. "And how many people is that?"

The boy then proceeded to count on his fingers. He filled up his hands, looked confused, then began again. "Ten…More than ten. More than…twelve? Age can count to twelve! But not on hands." He held up all ten fingers for the captain to see. Yes, that statement fully deserved the laugh he let out. Age really was a monkey. "Well, Age has properly greeted Captain, so Age will go to the next person!"

As the monkey leapt off the floating platform, easily clearing what was probably forty feet in one bound, Mobead wondered just what his daughters told that boy. And that some sleep might be good after all.

-o-o-o-

Iolaus was giving his update of the crew's morale to Princess Dianeilla when that idiotic monkey burst in. "What are you doing here, Age?" he asked before any of the others could. And how dare that…monkey! (really, there was no other word for him) interrupt on his private time with the Princess! Granted that it wasn't really private, and he couldn't come within ten feet of her physical body without being knocked out. And why weren't his sisters with him?

"Age really likes Iolaus!" Wait, what? "Age need to properly greet Iolaus!"

If the leader of the Junos Knights had been any lesser of a man, he may have dropped to the floor. As it was, he was able to keep his knees steady and his body upright. Didn't keep him from blushing, however. First the hand-holding, and now a kiss?! Didn't that monkey know anything about personal space? And even though she was a princess, it still wasn't nice to laugh at him! And he thought that all the other attendants should stop laughing, too! Well, they did when Age kissed them, too. Really, what was up with that monkey. And why weren't his sisters there yet?

"Age greets Anesia…" He kissed the pink-haired attendant. "And Age greets Dianeilla." He proceeded to kiss the young royal.

She blushed – damn him! Iolaus thought. "Oh, my. Age, where did you learn such a thing?"

"Age saw it. Meil and Teil–" damn them, Iolaus thought again, where were they?! "–said it was a greeting to those that you really like! Age really likes Dianeilla. And Age really likes Iolaus. And Anesia, and Meil, and Teil, and Captain, and Xerkses, and Shen-Tien, and Pharus and…" the list went on for a good while until Dianeilla stopped him.

"And…you kissed all these people?"

Age nodded. "Age didn't know he didn't properly greet all the people he really likes, so Age wants to fix that now!" He began to count on his fingers. "Age…has kissed everyone he really likes. Age…is done now. Can Age go and paint now?" Really, just _how_ did that boy's thought process work?

"Of course. Don't forget to take Teil and Meil with you. I'll tell them to meet you in the paint room." The monkey nodded and she pet him on the head. Like a cat. That wasn't right; a monkey was a monkey. It was impossible for a monkey to become a cat. And the princess was _touching_ him to boot! It was all too infuriating to continue to think about it. Ignoring the strange looks Anesia kept sending him, Iolaus mumbled a "by your leave" and promptly retired to his room to perhaps reflect on the happenings of the day. Or to brood about that damn monkey possibly kissing everyone on the ship. One or the other.

-o-o-o-

A few hours later, as the ship was leaving the Titarroth Space Station, Dianeilla left her mind outside the ship, admiring Age's work.

There, in big, gold lettering, was the word ARGONAUT.

Really, that boy could be such a sweetheart.

-o-o-o-

* * *

A/N: this little fic happens between episodes 5 and 6. I am convinced that is what he wrote on the outside. although I'm not quite sure. I think it showed an "A" at the beginning of episode 6, and I'm gonna keep it that way. cause it's cute. and all those random names I used on Age's list after Captain? original characters. don't expect to see them in the show anywhere. I mean, Age's _had_ to have made more friends than just the main characters you see on screen, right? 

Age

is

adorable.

no questions asked.

and I take full credit for the first Heroic Age fanfiction on the web! D: who dares defy me?!

comments and criticisms always appreciated


End file.
